


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】不能说的秘密 1

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】不能说的秘密 1

番外篇 –不能说的秘密 1  
引言 - 话不要说那么满，老天最爱打人脸

周末，阳光明媚，孟少飞和唐毅决定大扫除。唐毅在楼下晒被子，孟少飞在房间整理衣物。衣柜的一角挂着那件他珍藏多年的牛仔外套。孟少飞把它取下来摊在手臂上，一只手抚着缺了第二颗扣子的位置，思绪好像又回到了十年前…

唐国栋和李丽珍在枪击案中身亡，局里关于黑白勾结的谣言传的沸沸扬扬，少飞每次听到都恨不得冲上去把造谣者胖揍一顿，无奈案子始终因为证据不足悬而未决，少飞只能蓄着一口气没日没夜的翻看案件资料，却依旧毫无头绪，唯一可能的突破口是唐毅。事实上，从唐毅一个多月前出院的那一天开始，少飞就一直在跟踪他。正式的初见是在医院门口，年轻气盛的小刑警面对唐毅、左红叶、古道一还有一班行天盟的弟兄没有丝毫畏惧，扬起头大义凛然地讨要着枪击案的真相，结果当然是变作众矢之的，唐毅用不屑的眼神审视着这个贸贸然出现在他面前的小警察，浑身上下散发着天不怕地不怕的气势，右侧的头发还有微微翘起的一撮，在他说话时时不时附和摆动着，像是对他义正严辞的说辞起着某种强调作用。面对左红叶咄咄逼人的讥讽这小子也迎难而上，找准目标死揪着不放，一种与他截然不同的行事方式莫名激起了唐毅对这个人的一丝兴趣…到了现在，对于孟少飞的纠缠不休唐毅好像已经习以为常，每次发现他后就摆出一副死人脸视而不见。  
少飞看着桌面上凌乱无章的案发现场的照片和资料急的抓耳挠腮，没办法他只好又去找唐毅。他去了唐毅去过的餐馆、KTV、服装店，甚至连夜市也不放过，最后只剩下一家酒吧。这家叫Artemis的酒吧一如既往的门庭若市，少飞倚靠在门口的一盏路灯下，看着来来往往的人群，竟突然有些羡慕那些无忧无虑的人，喝的昏天暗地也许就无暇顾及心底压着的事了吧…正想着，突然看见一个熟悉的身影跌跌撞撞的走了出来，身旁还有一个男子时不时搀扶着，那人五官立体，眼窝深邃，尤其是一双凤眼长得极其妩媚妖娆，  
“阿毅，你这个样子自己回去真的ok吗？”  
唐毅朝他摆了摆手，示意自己没事，紧接着身影渐渐被吞噬在昏暗的巷子里。  
孟少飞快步跟了上去。看见唐毅一个人踉踉跄跄地走在大街上，已经是晚上十一点多，路上人车寥寥，少飞没上去搭话，就这样远远地跟了唐毅一路。突然，唐毅扶着路边的一棵树吐了起来，看样子很难受，少飞不知怎么的心里竟觉得他有点可怜，他知道他为什么买醉，也知道他为什么不开心…很奇怪，明明是势不两立的两个人竟然在这一刻怀揣着一模一样的心情。  
他想都没想就跑上前关心道，  
“唐毅，你没事吧？”  
听到动静，唐毅迷迷糊糊抬起头，刚才吐了一阵好像稍微清醒了一些，他打量着眼前的人，视线慢慢聚焦，竟然是孟少飞。  
【又是他…真的是阴魂不散…】  
唐毅没搭理孟少飞，漠然的移开视线准备离开，擦肩而过的一瞬少飞突然抓住唐毅的手臂，正要说什么，唐毅仿佛一个瞬间被点燃了的炮仗，回身揪起少飞的衣领，把他狠狠推到树上，吼道，  
“我警告你不要再缠着我！我没什么可说的，再烦我不要怪我对你不客气！”  
少飞的眼神没有丝毫动摇，坦然地对上唐毅凶狠的目光，一字一句说的清晰明了，  
“你说谎！你一天不说清楚案发那天的经过，我就一直缠着你！”  
奇怪的是唐毅这回没接话，而是用一双微微眯起的眼睛一眨不眨的看着自己，  
“喂，你说话啊！”孟少飞催促道。  
只见唐毅的脸越靠越近，少飞甚至感觉到了他的呼吸，他看着唐毅的眼睛，忘了移动，忘了说话，心脏不知为什么开始剧烈的跳动。  
就在他感觉唐毅的鼻尖快要碰到自己时，眼前的人突然头偏到一边，重重的砸在少飞的肩头，少飞眨巴着圆溜溜的大眼睛，呆在原地一时间没有反应，紧接着刚才靠在他身上的人开始往下滑，可双手依然紧紧的攥着他的衣领，重力拉着少飞一起往前倾，重重的摔在了唐毅身上。  
少飞看着身下昏睡过去的人，呼吸已趋于平缓，脸颊泛着淡淡的红晕，  
【孟少飞，你疯啦，在乱想什么啊...】似乎意识到自己正莫名其妙的盯着唐毅看了许久，少飞猛的从他怀里爬起来，整理了下外套，发现第二颗纽扣刚刚被唐毅无意中扯掉了，  
“喂！唐毅，醒醒啊！…吼，有没有搞错啊…”少飞懊恼的抓了抓一头乱发，无可奈何的看着倒在地上已经不省人事的醉鬼，又不忍心把他丢在这儿一晚上，别无选择只好背起他，  
“呼～真TM沉啊…”  
“真是的…哎凭什么我要背你回家啊？”  
“案子没查到就算了，还要送嫌疑人回家，真是倒了大霉...”  
“哎唐毅我告诉你哦，我可不会就这么算了，有我孟少飞在一天，你如果真做了什么坏事，我绝不会放过你！”  
以德报怨的小警察依旧忿忿不平，一路背一路还碎碎念叨着，步伐倒是一点没减速。直到他感觉到脖子侧面湿漉漉的，  
“…唐毅...？”  
察觉到背上的人不对劲，孟少飞连语气都温和了几分，  
唐毅哭了，一声声断断续续的抽泣在少飞耳边响起，  
他好像听到唐毅在说，“老唐…我好想你...”  
他的声音非常轻，恍惚间会误以为是错觉。不知怎么的，少飞觉得心里咯噔一下，空落落的，特别不是滋味。唐毅的泪好像不是淌在他的脖子上，而是心上。这个人和他同病相怜，一夜之间失去了生命中最重要的人，甚至没有机会好好道别，心上就猝不及防的被剥去了一大块，悲痛、愤怒、酸楚、自责，甚至找不到一个合适的形容词来描绘内心的情绪，两个一向针锋相对的人却在此刻心意相通。  
少飞不自觉地放慢了脚步，听着唐毅无意识的呢喃仿佛说出了他的心声。他从没见过这样的唐毅，没有冰山脸，软软糯糯的像个迷了路的小朋友，让人不忍心对他放狠话。唐毅无意识的收紧了环绕在少飞脖子上的手臂，渐渐没了声音，呼吸很有节奏，应该是睡着了。两人的身影逐渐消失在朦胧的夜色中，如同两只互相依偎的小兽，舔舐着彼此心上那道血肉模糊的伤痕。  
回到家后，少飞满脑子都是唐毅脆弱失意时候的样子，想着想着，竟鬼使神差的拿起画笔，在纸上一点一点描绘出了他的模样…  
【现在想来…我恐怕是从那时候开始就对他有感觉了吧…】

“在发什么呆？”唐毅不知从哪里冒出来的，一把取过少飞手上的夹克，疑惑的看着他。  
“你什么时候来的…吓我一跳，”少飞语气弱弱的，显然是还没完全回过神。  
“我刚在门口喊你好几声了，你愣是没听见，对着件衣服发呆干嘛，想扔就扔呗。”说着顺手把那件旧夹克塞进一旁的回收袋。  
“哎这不是要扔的！”少飞一下就急了，上手要夺，  
唐毅觉得他怪怪的，非但没给，反而下意识的闪开了，  
“这衣服这么旧了，扣子还掉了一颗，况且你也没怎么穿过，不扔…留来过年吗？”唐毅调侃道。  
“我说不能扔就不能扔！还我啦。”说着还不放弃又要去抢，唐毅心里的小恶魔突然就窜出来了，坏笑着打算逗逗少飞。  
他左闪右避，把夹克拎起又放下，少飞左右扑腾，身子都快压到唐毅身上了，还是没成功，他气喘吁吁的停了一会儿，突然扑到唐毅身上，开始挠痒痒，唐毅觉得痒，笑闹着扭来扭去，手上不自觉失了力气，少飞趁机抢到了衣服，转身想跑，唐毅从后面紧紧抱住他，把他的手臂紧紧箍在怀里，少飞还在挣扎，像条鲶鱼一样窜来窜去，唐毅的右手攀上少飞的左肩稳稳扣住，左手下移到他的腰眼，少飞觉得痒，撺掇的比刚才更厉害了，可唐毅力气太大，他就是怎么也挣不开，痒的咯咯直笑，一边还不忘挣扎。唐毅的下巴枕在少飞的肩窝，故意把重量下压，少飞不甘心，腾出一只手绕到后边又想瘙唐毅的痒，唐毅左右闪躲，少飞穷追不舍，眼看唐毅节节败退，只好使出杀手锏，原来攀在少飞左肩上的手突然把他的脸扳向自己，二话不说用嘴包住少飞的唇，少飞没料到唐毅会用这招，一时忘了手上的攻击，竟然任由唐毅亲着。唐毅的吻渐渐变了味儿，用舌头轻舔少飞的下唇，再配合着唇瓣轻啄，右手滑到他的脖颈，手指轻柔地抚摸左侧的软肉，然而还是觉得吻不够深入，于是用手捏着少飞的下巴，轻轻把他的唇掰开，舌头紧随其后，扫过他的口腔内壁，再挑起沉睡的小舌，迫使它和自己的纠缠在一起，少飞渐渐失了力气，后背的重量全倚在唐毅的胸膛，开始缓慢地配合起唐毅的唇部动作，吮吸着他的上唇，两人越来越像是在品尝一道美味的甜点，从初尝时的润滑香甜，到融化在口中的丝丝情韵，最后再迫不及待地咽下那份甘旨。不知过了多久，唐毅把舌头从少飞的口中依依难舍地退出来，转战到耳垂，先用牙齿叼着，再轻轻移动上下排牙齿，时轻时重的力道，让少飞的气息越来越不稳。唐毅心里暗笑，干脆用唇含住他的耳垂，温热的鼻息喷洒在少飞的耳窝，一下接一下的轻轻拉扯，分离的时候甚至发出“啵”的声响，少飞终于忍不住求饶，  
“唐毅～别...”  
每到这种时候，唐毅最受不了的就是少飞唤自己，连语调里的意味都发人臆想。他摸索到牛仔外套的袖子，把它们绕到少飞身后，打上一个死结，少飞恍然意识到自己中计，想挣开已经太迟，被唐毅推搡着扑在了床上，唐毅立马压了上来，手绕到前面扯开少飞的三颗衣扣，褪到肩膀，露出白皙的皮肤，手掌揉抚了一会儿，随即毫不留情地啃了上去，少飞惊叫一声，唐毅趁机用手掌附上少飞身后饱满挺翘的两处，拉下碍事的布料，有些冰凉的指腹碰上中间不便言语的缝隙那一刻惹得少飞不禁一颤，  
“唐毅～”少飞唤他的声音都变了腔调，透着某种请求，却又像是邀请...  
唐毅不受控制的一再深入，每一下撞击都伴随着一阵酥麻，一刻不停地折磨着少飞，偏偏造事者还不放过他，每顶一下就问一句，  
“说不说？”  
少飞只能死命咬着枕头的一角，承受着每一次没入底端的冲击。唐毅一边在后边动作着，一只手一边抚慰着少飞的前端，另一只手则轻轻撩开少飞左耳上附着的碎发，反复含咬他饱满的耳垂，手再转移到胸前的凸起缓慢而磨人地搓揉，少飞感觉整个身子都不是自己的，唯有持续亢奋的神经提醒他还活着。终于，少飞听见唐毅口中发出细碎的声音，感觉体内滚烫的烙铁一下子抵到了最深处，唐毅用力吮吸着少飞耳根处的嫩肉，少飞再也忍不住，猛烈绞着唐毅的炙热，两人同时攀到顶峰。

纷乱过后是长时间的宁静，唐毅解开缠在少飞身上的夹克，脱掉他早已湿透的上衣，把他揽在怀里，慵懒地说道，  
“做好的菜都凉了…”吻了吻怀里人的额头，  
“都你错啦…说好今天搞卫生的，现在倒好，什么都做一半。”  
唐毅嗤笑了几声，转念一想问道，  
“为什么不告诉我，有什么不能说的么？”语气温柔似水，手指掠过少飞汗湿的头发，为他细细梳理着，  
“对！是不能说的秘密。”  
少飞依旧嘴硬。其实在对待感情方面他一向坦诚，任何情绪都写在脸上，表达感情更是坦率直白从不遮掩，只是这次他忽然有点小私心，回想过往送定情信物的是他，告白吻是他，主动申请保护是他，求婚的还是他…要是让唐毅知道原来自己从这么早以前就开始在意他了，他一定会得意到找不着北。这时候脑中又回荡起赵子那句神预言：“话不要说那么满，老天最爱打人脸”…  
想想少飞就觉得别扭，【居然这么早就被赵子这家伙戳穿了…】  
看见少飞不答话，又不知道在想什么了，唐毅开始软硬兼施，  
“不能说的秘密是吧…那这么说来…我们算扯平啰。”  
“什么意思？”少飞一脸狐疑，  
“因为...我也有一个你不知道的秘密，”唐毅扬起嘴角，一副占了便宜的样子，  
“什么秘密？”少飞脱口而出，  
“不告诉你～”唐毅以其人之道还治其人之身，  
少飞气结，想了想开始套路唐毅，  
“那…至少给个提示嘛～”  
唐毅想了想，问道，  
“我问你哦，你救过我几次？”  
“嗯…两次啊～”  
“不对，是三次。”唐毅郑重其事地强调。  
“三次？...哪来的第三次啊？”少飞很是纳闷。  
“有本事自己想啊～”从少飞脸上接收到了令人满意的表情，唐毅沾沾自喜。  
“唐毅～～”少飞焦急地皱起眉头抗议，  
“真想知道啊？”少飞点头如捣蒜。  
“那拿你的来换。”  
少飞的腮帮子又开始气鼓鼓。这下倒好，自己不想说，可又想知道唐毅的秘密，一分钟内小脑瓜里转了几十个办法就为了套出唐毅的话，最后终于决定了一个最有效的。  
他看着唐毅的眼睛，右手柔柔地攀上唐毅的脖子，慢慢把他揽过来，在他的嘴角烙上一个吻，唐毅看着少飞，瞳孔亮闪闪的，  
“告诉我嘛～”见唐毅没有动作，只是静静地看着他，一副还不满足的样子，  
少飞再吻上他的脸颊，  
“说嘛～”  
说着再亲上他的鼻尖，  
“拜托啦～”  
吻移到下颌，  
“唐毅～～～”  
唐毅最受不了少飞撒娇了，看他又准备倾身上来，这回干脆先发制人压了下去，唇碰上唇，以一种好似永无止境的姿态霸道地卷走属于少飞的气息，  
“唐…唐毅～哎你还来…唐毅～～～唐...”

这“饭”怕是已经吃饱了😂


End file.
